Two Wonderful Christmas Gifts
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Sequel to 'The Best Christmas Yet' it is the following Christmas and Arthur and Merlin remember the year they have been through to get to where they are now, finding they would do it all over again.


_**I don't own Merlin (Sadly)**_

_**This is a Christmas fic for my friend Forevercullen, hope you like what I have done with your idea. x**_

_**Summary: Sequel to 'The Best Christmas Yet' it is the following Christmas and Arthur and Merlin remember the year they have been through to get to where they are now, finding they would do it all over again. Probably best to read that first if you haven't already.**_

_**Warnings: Light malexmale. Past Mpreg, Nice Uther, Ygraine alive.**_

_**Rated 'M' to be safe as to what is mentions in one of the flashbacks**_

* * *

Merlin smiled as he slowly made his way to the great hall, his three month old son Peter in his arms who was just drifting off to sleep, he looked down at his son and saw the wisp of dark hair, he smiled remembering the day he was born.

_**Flashback**_

_Merlin choked as Arthur grabbed his neck scarf and pulled him closer. "How is it that when you were giving birth to our son last week you felt no pain yet I go through this?" Arthur snapped._

"_I have magic."_

"_Well woop de doo for you, idiot."_

"_You decided to carry one of our children Arthur."_

"_Oh throw that in my face why don't you. Oh it hurts, Merlin do something."_

"_I can only use my magic so much Arthur like with me, it is thanks to a lot of magic you have carried full to term."_

"_One moment my lord." Gaius said as he rushed about the room._

"_I don't know why you are complaining Arthur you will be asleep in a minute while Gaius cuts you open, I had to push our daughter out of me."_

_It was thirty minutes later when Merlin woke Arthur up with his magic introducing him to their son. Arthur took hold of his son. "Well I named our daughter Belle so you get to name our son."_

_Merlin smiled. "Peter."_

_Arthur looked down at his son. "Peter and Belle. Strange how you carried Belle and she is my double and I carried Peter and he is your double."_

"_I love you Arthur."_

"_You too Merlin. So much."_

_**End flashback.**_

Merlin looked up and saw Percival coming his way with their daughter Rose. "Is that Peter or Belle?" she asked, standing on tiptoe trying to see.

Merlin smiled and knelt down. "This is Peter."

Rose moved forward and cocked her head to one side. "He is still tiny."

Merlin laughed. "He is only three months old he will be. Are you looking forward to Christmas?"

"Yeah I have been extra good this year which means an extra big present."

Percival picked his daughter up. "Where did you hear that?"

"I heard daddy say it to you in bed the other night and you said you would give it to him. I want one."

Merlin burst out laughing. "I will leave you with that one Percival, next time make sure she is fast asleep." he said as he walked away.

As Merlin turned a corner and saw Leon press his hand on Morgana's stomach only to have it slapped away. "I already have our child pressing constantly on my bladder without you adding pressure."

Merlin smiled when another memory came to mind.

_**Flashback**_.

"_What was I thinking when I asked for Gaius' help so I could become pregnant?"_

"_You was thinking I know the perfect present in which to give my husband for Christmas." Merlin answered, happy that their child had finally settled after moving about all morning. _

"_It's alright for you, they won't stop moving. I have back ache, I haven't been able to train in months now and I can no longer see my cock!"_

"_Alright for me? Arthur I am going through the same as you stupid." Merlin snapped, placing his hand on his seventh month bump._

"_Merlin I am bigger than you, very much bigger." Arthur pouted as he walked over to Merlin who stood up and stood by his side. "Look! You see I am bigger."_

"_Did you ever say that when in your teenage years when messing around with mates?" Merlin asked earning a laugh and a light shove from the blond._

_Merlin smiled and cupped Arthur's face. "At least you have cheered up."_

_Arthur reached up and held Merlin's wrists. "I have, thank you. And sorry. I hate these mood swings."_

"_As do I. I also love you for going through this, sharing this with me. Shows me just how much you love me."_

_Arthur smiled and showed Merlin just how much he loved him. Given the size they were they could no longer have sex but Arthur happily answered Merlin when the brunet pointed it out with. "We have hands, mouths and fingers sweetheart."_

_**End flashback.**_

Arthur stood, gently swaying, his and Merlin's daughter Belle close to him her head on his shoulder as his hand ran soothingly up and down her back. He gently swayed from side to side as he watched the servants start to decorate the trees. "You won't notice it so much this year sweetheart but you will next year." he whispered, kissing her head.

He turned to the left when he heard two servants arguing. "I said that."

"No you didn't, you said swivel it."

"Yes meaning swivel it that way you get the beauty of it."

Arthur smiled when he remembered what happened when he was five months along.

_**Flashback.**_

_Arthur walked into the throne room and up to his parents. "I was told you wanted to see me."_

"_Yes son. Are you showing at all?"_

"_Yes father. More so than Merlin."_

"_I thought as much." Uther answered. "That is why I want you to see the seamstress and get measured up for clothes that fit you."_

"_You saying I'm fat?"_

"_What? No not at all."_

"_Yes you did you are calling me fat!"_

"_No son really."_

"_Yes father. I see you haven't told Merlin any of this so obviously you think I am fat. Next time you want to call me just to insult me don't bother." Arthur snapped and turned and stormed out of the throne room._

_Uther turned to his wife. "I never said the word 'fat' I wouldn't, I only suggested it to Arthur as I know he is showing more than Merlin and Merlin can use magic if need be to do his."_

"_I know love. Let me go and explain." Ygraine said, patting her husband on the arm before following her son out._

_**End flashback.**_

It was only when his mother had found him crying, actually crying that he understood, out of all the things he went through during pregnancy mood swings would be the thing he wouldn't ever miss. Given the three blissful months his son had graced them with though he knew he would gladly do it all again.

Arthur looked over his shoulder when the doors opened and smiled when he saw his mother walk in and up to him, kissing Belle on the head before giving Arthur the same. "How is my son and granddaughter?"

"Fine. Just got her off to sleep. Merlin has taken Peter for a walk, it seems to be the only thing that gets him to sleep."

"At least you have now found a way to get him to sleep." Ygraine said.

Arthur hummed and looking at his little Princess he remembered how she and her brother Peter were not long after they were born.

_**Flashback.**_

_Merlin moaned when a shrill cry filled the room._

"_I'll go love. My turn." Arthur whispered, kissing his husband on the shoulder and getting out of bed he hurried over to his son and picked him up, holding him close to him. "Shh baby boy Papa's here." He soothed but Peter kept crying._

"_Please son, I know you are not hungry, you have been changed." Arthur felt. "You are not wet."_

_Merlin moved his head up from the pillow. "He is going to wake hs sist-" Merlin's speech was cut off by another loud cry. "Too late."_

_Merlin got out of bed and moved over to pick his daughter up. Both him and Arthur had tried so many things, dancing with them, singing to them, rocking them. In the end Belle and Peter had stopped crying and were quite happy with lying in their parents arms who were lying side by side on the bed._

"_Do you regret agreeing to look after our children ourselves?" Merlin whispered._

_Arthur turned his head to see Merlin looking at him closely. "No love. These are our children and only we look after them and raise them, sure we haven't had a full night sleep since they were born a month ago but we expected that and they will start to sleep through the night but that is how we learn, we learn together Merlin and get better as we go on."_

_Merlin smiled and leaned over and kissed the blond. "I love you Arthur Pendragon."_

"_And I you Merlin Pendragon."_

_Merlin smiled and looked down at his children along with his husband. Holding his hand out Merlin whispered. "Gewyrc an lif." he and Arthur smiling as their children looked up at the glowing blue butterflies that hovered so far above them._

_The next morning when Ygraine and Uther walked in to see how things were as they were told by the servants they heard the children crying they found Arthur and Merlin on the bed fast asleep, their children in their arms also fast asleep and blue butterflies flying around them._

_**End Flashback**_

"I will leave you to it love." Ygraine said as she left.

Arthur walked around the room once more watching the servants as they continued to

decorate, quietly bickering what should go where and how certain things should hang, when the bickering got slightly louder Arthur left the room before they could wake Belle up.

Walking down the corridor he stopped when he saw his husband walking towards him with Peter in his arms, fast asleep just like his sister. "Just managed to get her to sleep, had to leave the room as the servants are starting to bicker about the decorations."

Merlin smiled. "Rose has just seen Peter, wants to know why he is still small."

"I still can't believe we are parents Merlin. We have done it, we have our own family."

"I know. I still can't believe that you actually asked Gaius for help to get pregnant."

"Won't be doing it again."

Merlin laughed. "I don't mind carrying any future children."

Before Arthur could answer his name and Merlin's being called out had them both turning. "Shh." they said in unison.

Uther stopped. "Sorry." he whispered. "Me and your mother have been talking and we want to ask you if we could have our grandchildren for the night, give you both a break?"

Arthur and Merlin couldn't hand their children over to a startled Uther quick enough, as much as they loved their son and daughter they needed a night's break.

"Belle likes to be slowly rocked to sleep while being sung to." Arthur said as he handed his daughter over to his father, watching as she turned and settled in her grandfather's arm.

"And Peter he likes movement, no rocking, you need to walk with him and talk gently to him, doesn't matter what about the sound of your calming voice and movement sends him to sleep." Merlin said as he placed his son Peter in Uther's other arm. "The maid Evelyn has washed everything of theirs that they will need for the night because if their wet then it goes through to the sheets. I will tell her to drop them off in yours and Ygraine's chambers. Oh thank you Uther."

"The cook also has their milk and I will inform her to send a servant to your rooms. They have just gone to sleep they will be up in about one hour if you let them go to sleep again they won't sleep much through the night. Thank you father."

Arthur and Merlin kissed their children and hand in hand they turned and walked away, calling over their shoulder. "You know where we are if you need us."

That night Arthur and Merlin lay in bed facing each other. "For the first time in three months we are alone." Merlin smiled.

"Yes. A night to ourselves. Whatever shall we do?" Arthur said, moving his face forwards and kissing Merlin gently. Five minutes later Arthur and Merlin were fast asleep, Merlin in Arthur's arms.

* * *

Two hours later Arthur felt himself being shaken awake, opening his eyes he saw Merlin awake and kneeling on the bed. "Merlin love what's wrong?"

"It's Christmas day Arthur. Well, Christmas morning." he added when Arthur looked out of the window and saw it was still dark outside.

"Our first Christmas with our children Merlin."

"Yes. And I want to wake up in the morning to our children with us."

Arthur sat up. "I know. Shall we go and get our children?"

Merlin smiled. "Yes."

Arthur and Merlin had gone to the King and Queen's chambers and found them both asleep in bed, their children sleeping not far from them. Picking up their children being careful not to wake them Merlin left a note telling both Uther and Ygraine that they couldn't do it and wanted their children and now have them.

Back in their own chambers Merlin and Arthur got into bed along with their son and daughter and were asleep again within minutes.

The next morning Arthur and Merlin woke up and looked down in their arms to see that Peter and Belle were still fast asleep. "I don't believe it. Arthur they slept through the night."

"That they did, hopefully they will start to sleep through the night now."

Merlin smiled. "Now that is a Christmas present, best one we will recieve from them I think."

Arthur chuckled and leaned over, kissing Merlin slowly and passionately on the lips. "Merry Christmas my love."

"Merry Christmas Arthur."

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
